Various pneumatic tires that include treads having improved wear resistance and various pneumatic tires in which tread surfaces include grooves having improved crack resistance, have been suggested.
In JP2-106404, a pneumatic tire is suggested in which a tread includes grooves having crack resistance improved by specifying: a radius of curvature of the tread; and an amount of protrusion of the tread in the case of the tire being inflated with air. For this tire, it is suggested that a difference between an amount of protrusion at the center of the tread and an amount of axially outward protrusion of the tread is set so as to be within a predetermined range. In this tire, change of an amount of protrusion of the tread and change of the radius of curvature of the tread are reduced when a low internal pressure state shifts to a standard internal pressure state.
In JP58-112804, a pneumatic tire is suggested in which a radius of curvature of a tread and a shape of shoulder-side wall portions are specified to improve resistance to uneven wear of the tread, and crack resistance in grooves of the tread. For this tire, it is suggested that a difference between shapes of the tread and the shoulder-side wall portions in the case of the tire being inflated with air, and shapes of the tread and the shoulder-side wall portions in a forming mold for the tire, is set so as to be within a predetermined range. For this tire, change between the shape of the mold for the tire and the shape of the tire inflated with air, is reduced.